


Still So Good

by Yeah_JSmith



Series: Ruff Stuff [12]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aging, Come Eating, Established Dynamic, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Prostate Massage, Smut, blowjob, happiness, lazy day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_JSmith/pseuds/Yeah_JSmith
Summary: Even in their 50's, Nick and Judy know how to have fun when the mood is right.





	Still So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Move along if you want to see something interesting. This is just pure pornography.

She had been idly teasing his crotch with her foot off and on all night, but it was the trailer for the new BDSM-themed movie that finally got his motor running, because of course it was. Kink still wasn’t well-represented in media, but this one actually looked decent: starring a female rabbit (the first of her kind to make it in the industry; even Anastasia Steele had been played by a hare) and male fox, it looked to be a darkly humorous subversion of old, bad tropes. The fox was a fairly successful businessmammal and the rabbit was a poorly-dressed novelist working out of coffee shops and living out of her car, but there was potential, especially in the short teasing section where the fox eagerly obeyed her command to get on his knees, but both were somewhat stymied by the lack of height difference.

They’d probably go see it when it came out. Right now, though, Judy wanted to focus on Nick’s slow erection.

They hadn’t had sex in a while due to schedule conflicts and lack of desire, although she _had_ spanked him about a week prior for some silly mistake she was sure he’d made on purpose. In her thirties, she had worried that their dynamic might diminish with age, but unlike their sex drives, the draw to BDSM was as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger, because it provided physical intimacy even when sex was out of reach. She was 52, and she still enjoyed him as much as she had at 22 when their relationship was new and exciting.

Tonight she was going to give him head, like she was still 40. She didn’t want to have sex, because her hip was aching something fierce, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get off. Nick was handsome, always had been, and she never saw the downside of any kind of body worship  _especially_ when he was involved.

“Come to bed, Nick,” she told him, tugging at his paw and turning the television off with the remote.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied, the old response making her even older heart flutter. It was not always explicitly stated like this, but Nick was still  _hers._ That meant something; not about fidelity or devotion or anything else that was a no-brainer, but about the way they trusted each other. The weight of responsibility was a comforting one, now, not a concerning one. A blanket, not a noose.

They were both already in their underwear, because clothing was a drag, especially in summer. Once upon a time, she might have been embarrassed of the slight dewlap forming, but there was nothing shameful about aging and she couldn’t help genetics. Nick didn’t care, at any rate; he loved her fluffy little dewlap, and anyway, his fingers were getting crooked so he had no right to judge. No matter how neat and filed they’d kept his claws, years of typing and pounding the pavement had taken their toll on his body, too.

When they reached the bed, Judy helped Nick to recline on his back, his head on some pillows, while she explored his bare chest. At his age, his fur was more wiry than soft, but it was still luxurious to her. She could bury herself in him, but settled for burying her paws in his chest fur before starting a rub-down that pushed her hip right between his thighs. He jumped, as did his cock. Aww.

“All right if I suck you off,” she asked crudely, watching smugly as he blinked in surprised lust and his dick twitched even behind his boxer briefs. He had always liked dirty talk, even the mild kind like this. “I want to massage your prostate, too.”

Blunt and to the point, her specialty since forever.

Nick laughed. It was a thinner sound now, a bit nasal, but no less genuine, thankfully. “Have I ever said no to that in all the time we’ve been together?”

“One day you might,” she said loftily, “and we’ll see who’s laughing then.”

“Reserve the _I-told-you-so_ until it’s warranted,” he pouted, and she bit her lip, restraining the urge to coo, before moving down to rub him through his underwear. It was the nice soft seamless kind he’d been wearing since before she’d met him, which was nice for feeling him up. She preferred the seamless kind as well.

He was fully emerged, but somewhat soft, a natural side effect of leaving his penis unattended for too long. She never felt rushed, but nature did as nature did, so she pulled down his boxer briefs, guiding his hips up with a firm paw. Nick wriggled adorably in an effort to get rid of the offending clothing and then laid before her, bare and pliant. Thirty years later and she still appreciated the view, the sensation, the thought that this predator double her size would be so eager to submit to his small ancestral prey.

(Modern theory suggested that with the rise of civilization, and subsequent taboos on hunting and eating fellow mammals, “predator” and “prey” ought to be used as labels for social roles rather than outdated digestive needs, but it was amusing and touching nonetheless.)

Leaning down more fully, widening her knees for better stability, she rubbed her muzzle along the length of his penis, feeling the warmth of it against her fur. He wasn’t fully erect yet, but that extra challenge only made this more fun. One of the things Judy loved about him, all these years later, was that Nick didn’t stress about stuff like this; he was aging, but he didn’t take it as a hit to his pride or his masculinity if it took him longer to get hard, or if he sometimes didn’t finish, or if they just didn’t feel up to it. If it didn’t work out, it didn’t work out. They always had cuddling to look forward to.

But this probably wouldn’t be one of those times. He was responsive, if slow; when she ran her tongue along his frenulum, he twitched nicely, and a short, soft gasp made its way through his chest. That was usually a pretty decent gauge of how the rest of the night would go, but it wasn’t always a guarantee. She moved her mouth and licked upward, from testicles to glans, once again passing over the frenulum, leaving a trail of saliva, slicking him for later. Closing her eyes, she moaned against the head – he twitched again – and, after placing a little wet kiss to the same place, she took him into her mouth.

Having such a small mouth in comparison to his large, long penis wasn’t ideal. She didn’t have much room to move her tongue once he was well inside of her, so she took advantage of the room she _did_ have to swirl her tongue in star-like patterns over his slit, carefully grasping his balls with soft, precise paws. Although he did let out a keen that went straight to her own groin, he didn’t move; Nick was so good for her. He knew not to move when she had him in such a delicate, dangerous position, and he still had so much _willpower._ It was attractive. She moaned again, enjoying the power she had – enjoying the thrill of knowing that at any moment, a less scrupulous, less respectful mammal might put a paw on the back of her head and force her down, maybe even thrust into her throat. Nick wouldn’t. Even if her teeth weren’t an issue, Nick was good. He would _never._ That thought sent warmth through her chest, even as she began to bob her head, using breath control to suck in her cheeks.

Nick’s love for her gave him extra willpower, and that made the act of giving head an enjoyable thing. As uncomfortable as it was, there was a real mental turn-on. The noises that he made were _hers._ His submission to her ministrations was _hers._ The smell wasn’t great, and neither was the taste, but he was hers, and that made anything else irrelevant.

There it was, the kind of pseudo-subspace she needed to give him a great blowjob as opposed to a decent one. She sank into it gratefully, sucking more of him in while she used one paw to rub his uncovered shaft and the other to knuckle his perineum. He whimpered needily, delightfully, and it was up to Judy to decide whether he  _got_ what he needed.

Not yet.

She pulled away for a moment, using the tip of her tongue to draw shapes on him, first a spiral on his tip, then an oval around the frenulum, then curlicues down his shaft, kneading the opposite side gently. She could feel his glutes clenching, a successful attempt to keep himself from thrusting, and peripherally she could see him digging his claws into the bed. She hoped he ruined these godawful floral sheets the way she intended to ruin him. A playful tap on each of his balls. A light breath along the trail of shapes she’d just drawn with her tongue.

Moving her attention to his abdominal area, she rubbed him along the ridge of his pelvis, pushing just hard enough to make it almost tickle. He let out a breath all at once, and she felt it in her headfur, but she did not look up; instead, she kneaded his sides, letting his cock run along her belly but not paying any active attention to it.

Their pads, lubricant, and extra pairs of nitrile gloves were in the top drawer of their nightstand. Lube was now a necessity no matter who was being penetrated, not that they really needed an anatomical excuse to make the experience better for both of them. A quick swipe of her paw saw the necessary things collected and she placed another kiss on his tip before sitting up a little straighter to show Nick that she was popping her nails into the special moldable silicone pads. They were made specially for mammals who didn’t have retractable claws, so that digital penetration was an available option, and Judy took advantage of that option as much as possible.

She watched his expression change to something like desperation when she snapped the glove over her wrist and gloved her other paw quickly sans padding. He liked being teased and even milked, and it never failed to make him cum. He was always at his most beautiful then, too, somewhere between surprise and bliss, the look of a fox who unexpectedly had everything he wanted.

Because it never stopped being true, she half-mused as she slicked her fingers with lube. She rubbed it with her other paw until it was warm, licking softly at his penis while she did so. No use leaving him hanging while she prepped, after all. He was under her spell, and she wanted to keep it that way.

With one of her un-padded fingers, she circled Nick’s anus, lubricating the rim for easier insertion. This time, even his thighs shook, and she knew that her teasing was finally getting to him. As much as she wanted him to writhe unwillingly, she knew that wouldn’t happen; all the better for her, as she couldn’t blow him if he moved. She spent the rest of the extra lube on the base of his penis while she carefully pressed one padded finger into him. Her forefinger wasn’t long enough to effectively massage his prostate, but she could stretch him and tease him with it. She considered fisting him – with paws as small as hers, the feeling was akin to a large knobbly dildo rather than a fist – but decided it wasn’t worth breaking the quiet, not to mention risking this nice headspace, to ask for permission. Giddily, she listened to him groan when she added her third and fourth fingers and gripped his testicles; his slightly anxious (but definitely pleased) noises were driving her crazy, making her melt inside.

 _“Ah – Ju – ah,”_ he moaned, almost managing to say words. That wouldn’t do; she sucked him into her mouth, using her paw to guide him firmly, and set a stroking pattern along his prostate that afforded her a dirty, desperate whine. She sent the vibrations of a hum through his penis, managing to get him all the way to the back of her throat before stopping and swallowing around him, hoping to give him a similar sensation to tongue stroking.

The claws of one of his paws were now digging into his own thigh. Unacceptable. Only she was allowed to hurt him that way.

As she sucked and swallowed with her throat and put firm, consistent pressure on his prostate, loving his twitch and not even minding the bitter taste of precum that had passed over her tongue moments ago, she took his paw with her free one and used the opportunity to establish eye contact. _Oh,_ but he was gorgeous, desire and pleasure displayed earnestly and honestly on his face. She loved his complete lack of self-consciousness. He knew that he was doing well. He twitched in her throat and shook around her paw and she considered stopping there, teasing him, edging him for real, but his pleading eyes were making her burn in the best of ways and she didn’t feel like being cruel, even if it would be playful and pleasurable.

When she knew he was on the edge, she increased pressure on his prostate, stroking irregularly with all three fingers, and pulled him out of her mouth to pump furiously with her free paw. His eyes squeezed shut as he came and came on her chest and neck, and she grinned at how _cute_ he was. 56 years old, graying around the muzzle and borderline arthritic, and he still looked sweet and vulnerable at his best and most blissful.

When she was sure he was thoroughly milked, wrung out like she wanted, she carefully removed her paws and snapped the gloves off before removing the pads from her nails, putting all of the equipment to the side. Her fox had been satisfied.

“Now touch me, Nick,” she ordered.

He sat up against the headboard, reached out, and pulled her close, hissing slightly as her bothersome hip dragged over his sensitive penis but not stopping until he could stick his nose in her neck. She braced herself against his chest while he flicked his tongue over her collarbones and then swooped the area, displacing the fatty tissue while he licked her dewlap clean, paying attention to the hollow of her throat and dragging a careful fang along the tendons in her neck. She threw her head back and arched involuntarily, the sensation thrilling and slightly unexpected. She hadn’t ordered him to eat his own cum, hadn’t even planned to, but it was sexy and his tongue was firm against her and with his paws drawing circles on her hip and upper back, she didn’t think it would take much at all to push her over the edge.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” he murmured into her ear, nibbling on that lightly while he moved his paw from her hip and to the front of her panties. He stroked her how she liked best, slightly to the left, diagonal, pressure heavy enough to feel through the fabric but light enough to not be overwhelming. He moved his muzzle back to her neck to bite softly at the skin above her carotid, and –

that was that, no extra work, she tensed and clenched and her head bubbled with heat and light, she was all sensation and entirely insensible, rush of color, Nick’s name on her lips but no breath to push it forward and give it shape, and he rubbed and laughed in sheer delight and she _moaned_ and

– coming down was an experience. She wondered if he felt the same way emerging from subspace, if he ever felt a cleansing bubble burst at a job well done, satisfaction at time well spent. Her jaw would probably be a little sore later: he was good, but he was still big, and she’d blown him for a long while. This felt a bit like top space, but smaller, sweeter, a peck instead of a lavish kiss. Warmth, not fire.

She looked a little more bunny nowadays, extra weight on her hips, softer eyes, and a nose that twitched at each new or unexpected sound, but Nick still looked at her like she was a gift. They’d been together for thirty years now and still she felt precious in his arms. She still felt naked in all the right ways when he said her name, _Judy,_ right into her headfur in that soft, loving tone. They’d sit a while. Maybe drift into a short nap before running a hot bath. Her hip was still bothering her and neither of them would ever be able to go more than an hour or so after sexual activity without getting clean, but in a way, being older was nice. Release made her tired. She could slow down without wondering about her health.

Nick wrapped her up more tightly and she disappeared in his grasp, grateful and warm and happy.


End file.
